Drabbles
by Happymood
Summary: Series of drabbles featuring TM romance, implied or not. slash R&R! NEW: Technicalities
1. Stupid boys

Stupid boys…

They think they can fool me…

But I'm no fool.

I can be a tomboy, walking around kicking asses and stuff, but I'm also a girl… yeah… big surprise, huh?

And I, as a girl (laugh and I'll punch your nose!), see things, feels something is wrong… or right, depends on perspectives.

They think I don't notice a thing. They think I don't understand. They think that I'm not aware of that something that's going on between them…

That I don't know they're actually together…

But Lori Baxter is no fool.

The way they touch…

The way Tommy handed the wine glass over Merton's shoulder that day…

The way they glance at each other when they think I'm not looking…

The excuses… oh! How many excuses they came up with so I could leave them alone, together!

Stupid boys…

They should have been more careful…

And maybe, just maybe (but I doubt that) I wouldn't have noticed…

They don't wanna tell me…

Fine! Be that way!

I'll wait… but if they don't spill everything out in a month, I'll make sure they'll let me know about them! I don't care if they want to or not!

I have my methods…

A closet would do just fine…

Eh!

Stupid boys…


	2. Imagination

Don't ask him how or why he fell in love with him. Merton knew he just did and understood he had from the moment he realized how small and weak and good he felt when he stood near _him_, how warm he felt when _he_ would took him by the shoulders or how sometimes he just couldn't get the image of his best friend out of his head.

So he loved him. Loved his best friend and that was why he decided to not let him have knowledge about it.

He swore he would remain silent, being the same Merton Dingle Tommy knew, until those feelings would disappear forever and everything would return as normal as before.

He didn't want Tommy to know.

He couldn't do that to their friendship, it was too perfect to be ruined by a stupid fact as being in love with his best mate was.

So he decided to act casually about it, as if he didn't felt on cloud nine when Tommy would smile brightly at him.

And he thought he did a good job with it until Lori Baxter smelled his tension when walking near Tommy or until she noticed the stupid smile on his face when his best friend complimented him for something.

And so Lori was now the only one to know about it.

Heck, he should have been more careful.

Because now he had the strange feeling Tommy himself knew Merton loved him.

"I don't know how but I think he knows!" he had exclaimed to Lori one day.

And Lori had said that if she had understood Merton loved his best friend, there was high possibility Tommy too had taken notice of this 'secret love'. Because Tommy wasn't stupid. But, then again, it could be still his imagination.

Imagination…

Right…

So when Tommy that day had been walking side by side with a cheerleader, talking quietly, and had winked at him sensually when encountering him was just his imagination.

And when he caressed Merton's hand for the briefest of moment when he was handing Tommy some books and Tommy had gasped… that must had been his imagination too.

Yes, it seemed logical.

Maybe he really wanted Tommy to love him and he interpreted simple gestures from Tommy's part as a whispered and subtle confession of love.

'That must be it…' he had thought when that afternoon he had approached his beloved Hearse so he could finally return home.

"Merton!" he heard Tommy exclaimed. He had looked up at Tommy's strangely happy smile and had asked.

"What is it?"

And Tommy had kissed him.

That hadn't been his imagination. Oh, he was sure it hadn't.

"Sorry…" Tommy had said then abruptly stopping the kiss; Merton had looked at him dizzy and craving for more:

"About what?" he had managed to say.

"About that…" Tommy had said, "But I couldn't think of a better way to tell you how much I need you…"

He had remained silent, trying with all his might not to smile like a madman. But when Tommy, with fear he did the wrong thing, had started to walk away, he had whispered:

"I need you too…"

And when Tommy surprised had turned back to him he was sure it wasn't his imagination.

"I thought you had freaked out or something…" Tommy had whispered back.

"Well, and I thought you didn't love me but that you had understood I did and was joking about it..."

"I would never joke about something so serious…" and leaned in again.

For a moment he hoped he wasn't really imagination things.

But it was real. It really was.

And he had to tell Lori she had been absolutely wrong.

But now Tommy's lips were on his own and couldn't think no more.


	3. Scar

Warning!: Character's death

----

It was just a scar across his chest.

But every time Merton would look at himself in the mirror and saw it lying peacefully there, tears would start to descend his cheeks slowly and painfully.

Because that scar made him remember things he would rather forget forever. Feelings he was sure would never resurface to him as they used to before he got that mark.

But he was damned. That scar will never come away, even after all those years.

He was damned. He would remember that day, fateful day, until his own end.

He would remember that day with that stupid monster with a claw on each paw forever.

He would remember _it_ scratching him in attempt to shoving him out of the way so _it_ would reach _its_ prey.

He would remember Tommy come to his rescue.

And he could remember the strange smirk on the monster's lips when _it _stabbed the werewolf lethally in the stomach with _its _other claw.

And then he would remember how, after that, the monster so easily disappeared as _it _had been created only to kill Pleasantville's werewolf. Then _it _could die.

He would remember screaming as if he wasn't the one who was crying Tommy's name.

He would remember the werewolf collapsing and Tommy smiling at him so softly it still hurt.

He would remember taking him in his arms and shouting angrily at him. Telling him he was so stupid, asking him why did he have to do that, why…

Tommy smiling.

Merton kissing him for the first and last time.

He would remember everything so perfectly.

He didn't want to but he would.

Just because there was a scar across his chest that didn't let him forget his first real love.


	4. Kind of smiles

Merton had a lot of different kind of smiles. Tommy knew them all by heart.

For example there was the smile Merton did when he was nervous about something and anxious to get over it quickly. It was kind of a forced smile and Lori found it somehow amusing, as for Tommy, well, he thought that, one day, it would make Merton's jaw crack.

Then there was the smile he did when trying to get free from the monsters the trio had to fight daily. The one that often accompany Merton's wisecracks, the 'so you're a vampire/zombie/half mummy, half dog, what's that like' kind of retorts.

Or the smile he did when lying or the smile Merton gave to his only true friends, him and Lori.

But there was a smile that Tommy loved the most. The one that was for him only. So soft, caring, passionate. The one that tonight made Tommy kneel down, take a big breath, look at Merton straight in the eyes and ask him to marry him…

"Merton…"


	5. Rumors

A.N. All dialog… enjoy!

---

"Tommy! Wanna hear something absolutely ridiculous? Just a second ago I heard the most hilarious rumor about us…"

"About us, Mert?"

"Stop calling me Mert, Tommy, you know I hate it…"

"And I love it but that's not the point, what is the rumor about anyway?"

"Oh, yeah… ha! ha! It's absurd, really… they say that _we _are… you'll never imagine!... that we are a couple!"

"We? As you and me?"

"Yes, Tommy, as you and me… a couple! A _couple_! Can you believe this??"

"A couple? As…"

"As couple, as in dating, snogging, shagging… that kind of thing…"

"S-s-sha…"

"Oh, don't be so upset about it, they'll get over it soon enough when they'll understand that it's just a rumor and it's never gonna happen… why the dark look Tommy? It's something wrong?"

"You said it's never gonna happen…"

"Well, yeah, I mean we're just friends, right? Both straight and you, well, you have a new girlfriend per month!"

"But I would dump them for you, if you wish…"

"It's something wrong with you, Tommy? It's just a rumor, no need to search the causes for its start! And, anyway, you don't need to because, thinking about it, I have an idea of who is behind all of this…"

"Really? Who?"

"Remember that guy? Tall? Black hair and eyes? Plays basket and…"

"Fred?"

"Yes!"

"How is he the one behind this rumor?"

"Well, it's because, well… it's embarrassing…"

"Tell me!"

"Well, he asked me out some time ago and I think he thinks we're together because I rejected him…"

"He did what!"

"Wolf down, will you! Someone might see you!"

"Sorry, Mert… it's just that… this rumor is… well… it's…"

"Stop calling me Mert… yes, I know it's embarrassing for you but it's just a rumor and…"

"But I don't want it to be a rumor!"

"…"

"…"

"Pardon?"

"I…"

"You?"

"Well, it's something I always wanted but you know after all the things you said I think you are right when you say that is never gonna happen because you're straight and you rejected Fred remember me to kill him for asking you out and…"

"Breath! You say you want it to be real?"

"I kind of… well… you know…yeah?"

"…"

"Why are you looking me like that? Are you disgusted? Oh, my, you're not going to talk to me ever again, aren't you? Sor… mmm…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What was that for?"

"Oh, that? He! He! Fred was passing by and… well, now it's real… stop grinning like a madman!"

"I can't stop it! Oh, look Fred's here again!"

"But I saw him… … …"

"…"

"You know you don't need to say that Fred's here to kiss me…"

"Oh, right… sorry…"

"Stop apologizing and kiss me again…"


	6. LOTQ

**A.N.: I would like to thank for this drabble my little cousin, who, while we were watching the 'Lord of the Rings' he suddenly said, with the most serious face ever: "Frodo and Sam are so gay…". Well, what could I do? Write this of course! ****The slash here is just but a hint but it's there. So Enjoy! **

Lord of the Queers

Ah! How Merton loved this Saturday evenings! How he loved spending this days with his best friend forever watching a movie in his Lair! Especially when Tommy decides to remain silent… oh! How Merton loved silence!

Because, truth be told, Tommy Dawkins had a very bad habit.

A very bad and annoying habit…

Commenting movies is so irritating, really. No, wait… commenting may be fun but listening to the other talk when you try to watch something on the telly… well, that is exasperating really!

So that was why Merton decided that that Saturday evening was the best day ever!

He had planned everything from the beginning choosing for a start a movie Tommy would never ever dream to comment: The Lord of the Rings. Merton knew how much Tommy liked that trilogy, so much that Tommy too was irritated when others tried to comment a scene they found or scary or funny or strange.

Merton sat happily on the couch watching the movie finally in silence. Tommy's eyes were fixed on the screen; Merton noted looking at his friend with the corner of his eye… Tommy was too absorbed to comment…

They'll finish the movie in silence, thought Merton happily. That really was the best day…

"Frodo and Sam are so gay…"

Damn! Calm, Merton, calm… oh, man! What did I do to deserve this? Wait… what did he just said?

"Why is that, Tommy?" asked a very surprised Merton, Tommy just shrugged, putting some more popcorn in his mouth.

"Just look at them!" Tommy exclaimed after chewing down the popcorn, "Look at the way Sam looks at Frodo, how they hugged in the first movie, how Sam is worried for Frodo, how much they touch and…

"You make Sam the gay here, not Frodo…" Merton said then massaging his temples, trying to calm himself. Note to himself: never rent the Lord of the Rings again…

"Maybe but Frodo is willing…" Merton tried to suppress a snort. "… and look at that kiss!"

"He's just saying 'Goodbye', Tommy…"

"His face tells something else entirely and don't tell me I'm wrong because I know so!"

"How?" Merton tried not to laugh.

"I was looked in that way so many times!" Tommy said with a smile, Merton now really snorted.

"No, I saw how the girls look at you before they kiss you on the mouth and I'm sure it's not the same look Frodo just gave to Sam!"

"You're right…" Tommy said, "…Frodo's look is more loving but it's the same one really…"

"Frodo didn't kiss him on the mouth, you see! It's not the same one…"

"You never kiss me on the mouth too …" Tommy plainly answered and put some more popcorn in his mouth.

What?

"They're not 'only friends' I tell ya!" Tommy continued then, "Want some?" he asked pointing to the almost empty bowl of popcorn. Merton shook his head, Tommy shrugged: "You really should eat more, you're so skinny…"

"I'm not!" Merton said then standing up to put away the DVD.

"You're too…" Tommy said standing up too. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, okay…" Merton said with a smile, "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Tommy said and with a wink closed the door behind him.


	7. Jokes

**Jokes**

Every time Merton is sad, upset, angry or simply has a frown on his face Tommy would always try to make him laugh by telling him a joke.

"And then there was this bald man! Ha! Ha! Ha! It's so funny! And then he, no, wait… ha! Ha! Oh, yeah! And then there was the other man, no woman…Ha! Ha! No, I started this wrong, let me try again… oh, Merton! This is so funny! Ha! Ha!"

It doesn't matter that Tommy is awful in telling jokes and can't remain serious for even a couple a second.

"And then they see a potato floating… ha! Ha! No… yes! It was a potato…"

It doesn't matter that those jokes didn't have any sense and only one like Tommy would like them and laugh about them.

"And then the man said… ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

It doesn't matter that Merton never hears the end of the story.

It does matter that Tommy is the one trying to cheer him up.

And that would be enough to make him smile.


	8. Liar

Liar

Tommy didn't know he could be such a good liar. He never believed he could lie to himself and to others so easily. It had been quite a surprise, really.

But, there he was, trying with all his might to believe what his mind was telling him.

Believe that every time he looked at his raven-haired best friend, his heart wasn't really beating faster.

Believe that the urge he felt to hold Merton's hand was just his imagination.

Believe that he didn't want, not now not ever, to kiss Merton. Caress his cheek. Feel him nearer.

He tried to believe that the warmness in his chest whenever Merton was near him was just from the strangely hot weather.

He believed that and so many other things that wouldn't make sense else way.

He believed he was happy.

Or at least he tried to.

Tommy knew that lying to himself wasn't really the hardest part. It's easier to make oneself think that everything going on in his head was right, because there was no one to tell you wrong.

The hardest part is being a liar, know it, and try to deceive others.

Especially _him_.

The hardest part is to _know_ that you don't have any other option. Because if you said the truth, your first real friendship could shatter to pieces and you don't want that.

Because if you ever admitted that he is always on your mind, it could make _him_ hate you.

Because if you ever admitted that he is _the one_, as sappy as it sounds, you may never see him again.

So Tommy lies.

"Tomorrow you are going to marry Lori! Aren't you happy?"

Tommy looks at Merton. At his bright face. At his cerulean, sincere, eyes.

"Yes…"

Tommy is a liar.

And Merton should never know.


	9. Technicalities

**Technicalities**

The first time Merton saw a pregnant woman was when he was ten years old, while he and his family went for a walk in the park, like they used to every Sunday. His mother had looked down at him and has told him:

"Look, Merton… there is a baby inside of her…"

Merton had looked at her with widened eyes and screamed: "She ate a baby?"

Well, that's how, when back home, his father decided to have The Talk. Of course, Mr. Dingle had the most interested idea to show him the exact how and where using his son's puppets. Merton had never touched them again.

"This is a boy and this is a girl…" that was how the talk started.

Very disturbing.

"…and that's how a baby is born!"

Merton had looked a little troubled the dancing puppets in his father's hands and had asked the most disturbing question as ever:

"What if it's a boy and not a girl... will the boy turn big too?"

It was his father time to widen his eyes at Merton's question.

"That is OUT of the question! Boys don't go with boys and girls don't go with other girls! This is a boy and this is another boy…" Mr. Dingle started raising the puppets in the air.

That was even more disturbing that before. Scarier actually, as his father started to explain how much homosexual relationships were wrong.

"Got it?" Mr. Dingle shouted and Merton nodded his head off. Wow. That was quite an explanation, really…

Boys don't _like_ other boys. Got it. Clear as crystal.

Merton smiled a little at himself of the past. So, now that his mouth was practically being devoured by Tommy's, meant he was doing something wrong?

Tommy was a boy after all. But not entirely, dad.

Tommy was a werewolf.

So not really a boy.

Technically, Merton didn't like a boy, but a werewolf.

Moreover his father had said like, not love with all of your heart the boy, no, sorry, werewolf in your arms.

So, technically he wasn't doing anything wrong, that his father didn't want.

Technically.

Oh, dad, you should have explained better.

Merton smiled into the kiss as Tommy's hands caressed his face.


End file.
